


it all started with a bad plan

by Firestorm0108



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	1. a bad plan

The motel they were staying at was pretty low class even by their standards as they pulled up to the old building. “We are part of one of the most top secret agencies in the world and Matty still put us in these places” Jack complained as he got out of the car as Mac just shook his head “it wouldn’t really fit if we we're at a five star hotel would it?” Mac said as Jack just waved his response off “that's not the point” he said as they grabbed their bags “as long as it has a plug socket i'm all good” Riley said as Mac helped her with her gear “yeah well some of us have class” Jack said as Mac laughed and said “Semna?” as Jack looked at him and pointed his finger “we never speak of Semna” he said as Mac smirked “there's Cairo” Jack said as he put his hand at roughly his own height “then there's Semna” he said lowering his hand a little as Mac just laughed at carried Rileys bags through to the reception. “What happened in Semna?” Riley asked as Jack just shook his head “need to know” he said as Mac just smirked and went to open his mouth “not a word Mac” Jack said as he pressed the bell as Mac just shrugged. 

As Riley worked on setting up her equipment there was a knock on the door as she opened it and a partly wet Mac in a towel smiled at her “hey, my shower just broke can i use yours?” he asked as she was staring at his abs before jumping back to reality “yeah sure” she said as she stepped out of the way and he walked into her room “i'm surprised you didn't use a paperclip and a button” she said as he laughed “it would've probably take a little more than that” he said as he walked into the bathroom “maybe two buttons” he said as she laughed “any chance after you could make a radiator?” she asked as he laughed “yeah i guess being close to the alps during winter means it's not exactly bathing suit weather” he said as she sighed dramatically “and here i was with my bikini packed” she said as she heard the shower turn on as he laughed “don't tell Jack he’ll get protective” Mac said as she laughed and sat on the bed as the door knocked again “opps we said his name too many times” she said as she walked over to the door and Mac laughed. 

When she opened the door she had a gun in her face as the door was pushed hard and she stumbled back before falling to the ground. “You move and i'll shoot you” the man said calmly as Mac was brought out of the bathroom by a second man as Mac wrapped a towel around himself “why are you here?” the man asked as he joint his friend as Mac raised his hands “me and my girlfriend and her father are just here to see the alps” he said as the Man told them both to sit on the bed. 

The bed had a rusted metal frame as Mac’s mind went to work he rubbed Riley’s back, as any boyfriend would've in that situation as the man started to toss the place, Mac runned down till he got to Riley’s back pockets. He found himself blush a little at holding Riley’s flawless ass in his hand but he needed to know what was in her pockets to he could make a plan as he heard Riley mutter “this really isn't the time” as Mac pulled out a pack of gun and a two triple A batteries, Riley liked to bring then just in case the remote controls in the cheap motels didn't have any, he placed all the items just behind himself as he made his movements slow as too not draw attention as he coughed loudly “can i get a bottle of water?” he asked as one of the guys threw a bottle of water without looking focusing on Riley’s computer as he tried to get access, Mac didn't like his chances. He opened the bottle and took a drink as he put the cap back on. He put the bottle between his legs as he opened one of the packs of gum and used the foil wrap as he leant forward and used his nail to get some of the rust into the foil case as he leant back again and then tipped it into the bottle as he picked up the battery as he leant forward again as he felt around for a screw, no such luck. “Do you have a pin?” he asked quietly as Riley looked at him and smiled as he whispered from the corner of her mouth “other pocket” she said as Mac nodded as he rubbed her back again and rubbed down again but this time ending on the other side of her flawless bum as he went to reach into her pocket but realised when he hooked onto think fabric he wasn't in her pocket as his cheeks went red and he moved his hand “sorry” he muttered as he found her pocket and pulled out the bobby pin as he used it to pierce both batteries and put them into the bottle as he shook it and mumbled i really hope Jack isn't listening to his CD collection he said as he threw the bottle at them and it exploded in a loud bang as Mac jumped onto Riley as bullets started flying as the stunned men were shooting in Mac and Riley’s general direction and the door was Kicked in and Jack’s gun fired two quick bullets as both men dropped to the ground. “Mac,Riley” he asked as he cleared the rest of the room as Mac rolled off Riley and she sat up “we're good” she said as she laughed “that was a terrible plan” she said as she looked at Mac who had three steady red dots expanding on his chest “yeah tell me about it” he muttered as he coughed and a trail of blood made its way out the corner of his mouth “Mac…” she said as she grabbed his chest not sure which point needed pressure more as she yelled “Jack!” as he came out of the bathroom and looked at Mac and lifted him over his shoulder as Mac groaned “bedside manner needs work” he muttered as Jack just laughed as he walked as fast and carefully as he could “come on partner you got through cairo this is a piece of cake” Jack said as he placed Mac in the back of the car as Riley jumped in next to him as Jack slammed the door shut and got in the driver seat as he pressed speed call and rang Matty “Jack?” she asked as Jack interrupted her “Matty, Mac’s been hit we need the closest hospital or a seriously quick med evac” he said quickly as Matty went quiet for a second “there's a hospital if you go 12 miles down the road you’re on then take a left for another 4 miles” she said as Jack sped up “let them know we have a guy with 3 GSW’s to the chest” he said as Matty hung up as Jack looked in the mirror “he still with us?” he asked as Mac coughed “he has a name?” he said as Jack laughed nervously “a smart ass even with 3 bullets in him” he said as Mac’s breathe became unsteady “i… i think… i think one of them came out the other side” me said as his eyelids closed and Jack checked the mirror again “Riley?" he asked as she checked his pulse “he alive but you need to go faster” she said as Jack flawed it to the hospital.


	2. waiting

As they pulled up to the hospital there was a medical crew already waiting and Jack reminded himself thank Matty after all this was over. Jack jumped out of the car as he lifted Mac of the now crimson back seat and placed him on the gurney as the doctors rushed Mac in as Jack looked at Riley who was in shock in the back of the car as he put his hand on her shoulder “he's gonna be ok” Jack said as she snapped out of it and looked at him “yeah of course” she said as she got out of the car “he's Mac” she said as they walked into the hospital “he can't die” she said as Jack nodded “yeah he's gonna be good as knew” he nodded as they got to the waiting room and Riley looked down on herself she was covered in Mac’s blood she felt sick as she rushed out of the waiting room and into the bathrooms as she stumbled into a stall and began to throw up. Mac was like a pillar in her life someone she could always go to no matter what he was doing or how small the problem was he was always there for her, and now he was dying, and it was her fault. Mac took those bullets shielding her. She flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to washed her hands as the water turned red to her touch as she just kept rubbing at her palms over and over till she broke down crying as she leaned against the wall and curled up into a ball. 

This was where she stayed till someone put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up and it was Matty “Matty?” she asked as the woman smiled and handed her a plastic bag “i got the clean up crew from the motel to bring some of your clothes over” she said as she placed the bag in front of Riley as she sat next to her “how did you get here?” Riley asked as Matty shrugged “i know a guy who leads a testing for supersonic jets” she said as Riley nodded “it wasn't your fault” Matty said as Riley shook her head “he was shielding me” she replied as Matty raised her eyebrow “we both know Mac” Matty said as she looked at her “there was nothing you could of done to stop him from doing it” she said “he knew the risks of his plan and refused to let you get hurt” she explained “unless you can read Mac’s mind you couldn't stop him” she said as she smirked “and no one can tell what Mac’s thinking” she said as Riley nodded “so what now?” she asked as Matty got up “you get changed then we go to the waiting room to be there for when he wakes up” she said as she walked towards the door and pushed it open before looking back at her “because he will wake up” she added as she walked out and Riley just sat there for a while composing herself as she went back into one of the stalls, got changed and put her other clothes in the bag before going out into the waiting room where Jack gave her a hug followed by Bozer who obviously caught a ride with Matty, who nodded at her as Riley nodded back. “Any news?” she asked as Jack shook his head “he's still in surgery, one of the bullets was a clean shot, one shattered his collarbone and the other hit a rib and exploded into smaller shrapnel around his heart” Jack said as Riley nodded refusing to cry again “what are his chances?” she asked as Bozer shrugged “the doctors said it was a miracle he isn't already dead” he said as she sat on one of the chairs between Jack and Matty “who were they?” she asked Jack “the men in my room” she added as he shrugged “if i had to guess i'd say the men we we're here to find” he said as he pulled out his gun and cocked it “and i'm really looking forward to meeting their friends” he said as Matty shook her head “let's wait till Mac’s out of danger before we go picking fights Dalton” she said as he nodded “oh i'm not leaving this hospital for anything till my boy is back on two legs” he said as she nodded and Riley put her hand on his arm “this isn't on you Jack” she said as he shrugged with red eyes that refused to cry “nah this is on me, it's my job to keep him alive” Jack said as he looked at her “if he dies i'd of failed my mission and lost a brother and my best friend all at once” he said as he stood up and paced the room “he's not even 30 yet” Jack said as he looked at the ground “but he's saved the world more a dozen times” he said as Matty nodded “he’s gonna be ok Jack” she said “we just need to wait” she added as Jack looked at her “i hate there's nothing i can do” he said as she nodded “we're all with you Jack but the best thing to do is wait” she said as a Doctor walked out of the double doors and as “Macgyver?” he asked as they all stood up and walked over but something about the face on the doctor sent a shiver down Riley spine.


	3. he's ok

“How is he?” Jack asked the doctor as the Doctor smiled “he asked if anyone bought any paperclips” he said as they all smiled and Bozer asked “can we see him?” as the Doctor nodded “but keep it short he lost a lot of blood and the morphine will make him a bit drowsy” he said as they nodded and walked past him before Jack stopped “which room?” he asked as the doctor smiled “take a right then your first left then third door on the left” he said as Jack nodded and shot round the corner as everyone followed. 

They got into Mac’s room and he looked at them and smiled “so any paper clips?” he asked as Jack just smiled and pulled out Mac’s pocket knife “no but i got the next best thing” he said as he placed it on the bed table and Mac nodded “don't think i’ll have much chance to use it” he said motioning to to the cast that held his left shoulder in place and the bandages which lined his chest. “Nah you’ll be back and at it in no time” Jack said as Matty patted Mac’s leg “but not to soon” she said adding “that's an order” she said as he smiled and nodded “yes ma’am” he said as Bozer smiled “i'm just happy you’re not dead” he said as Mac chuckle at him “yeah i liked that part too” he said as he looked at Riley “are you ok?” he asked as she nodded “you ruined my clothes but other than that yeah i'm good” she said as he smiled “yeah sorry about that, even as my plans go it wasn't great” he said as she nodded “credit for not getting us both killed though” she said as he tried to shrug “that was the hope” he said as he blinked slowly “woah” he said as he laughed “this stuff is strong” he said as he tapped the morphine drip “it probably has less to do with strength and more the lack of blood in your system” Riley said as Mac chuckle “so...uh...who were the unexpected guests?” he asked as Matty’s phone went off “the ID’s just got back from vicap, there both mid-level members of the Lorenz crime family” she said as Jack squinted “don't they operate in southern Italy?” he asked as Matty shrugged “well obviously there expanding their control” she said as Mac struggled to keep his head up “but how did they know we were here?” Mac asked as Matty shrugged “but our mission is done here” she said as Mac sat up “why?” he asked as Matty looked at him “well your in no condition to fight and there's too much attention here for us to keep it all under wraps” she said as she put her phone down “i'm getting you transported to the hospital closest the Phoenix while we take a jet back” she said as he nodded “i'm gonna rest first” he said as he put his head in the pillow as Matty nodded “you rest up and we’ll talk when we're back home” she said as Jack sat down on the chair as Matty looked at him “oh i'm not leaving my boys side till we make contact with US soil” he said as Matty didn't argue and said goodbye too Mac as Bozer did the same. Then Riley walked up to Mac and kissed his cheek “thanks for saving my life” she whispered as he nodded “happy to help” he replied as she left as well and Mac could feel Jack’s eyes boring into him “what?” he asked as he heard Jack lightly laugh “i just think you and Riley are cute together” he said as Mac just scoffed “maybe your the one on drugs” he muttered as he fell asleep and Jack laughed “i’ll give you the whole ‘don't hurt her’ speech when you wake up hey Mac” he said as he pulled out his MP3 and put in his headphones.


	4. car ride home

Mac was discharged a day later on the promise that he would limit his movement and that he wouldn't be left alone for extended periods of time. Mac just didn't like sitting around hospital when there was nothing else they could do till the collarbone fixed, at least it was now in a sling so it wasn't as restrictive. He got out the hospital doors Riley was waiting for him leaning on the hood of a car “did you steal my car?” he asked as she shrugged “if you leave the keys in your bedside table people are going to steal your car” she said as he knitted his eyebrows “so you broke into my house?” he asked as she just shrugged “i think it's best we just don't ask questions” she said as he chuckled and threw his night bag in the back of the car “i almost regret teaching you how to pick a lock” he said as he got in the passenger seat and she smirked “no you don't” she said as she got into the driver side and put the key in the ignition.

“i'm surprised Jack isn't picking me up” Mac said as they drove down the city streets as Riley smirked “Matty sent him on an assist mission with the CIA” she said “not that it didn't take half an hour of arguments between Jack and Matty for him to go” she said as Mac nodded “so this assist mission” Mac asked as Riley shook her head “nope” she said as Mac looked at her “what?” he asked as she looked at him before looking back at the road “you know what” she said as he put his right hand up innocently “i was just curious” he said as she shook her head “all you need to know is Jack is fine and doesn't need any help till your all patched up” she said as he chuckled “so is this the part where you say i'm not leaving your sight?” he asked as she shrugged “thought about it but you know anyway which takes the fun out” she said as as he laughed “you realise you’ll have to leave me alone while i shower and change” he said as she just smirked “call it payback for feeling me up” she said as he laughed “ok now that was an accident” he said as she make a face full of consideration “was it though?” she asked as she looked at him and laughed “you going red” she said as he took a deep breath and his colour went back to normal “did they teach you that at spy school?” she asked as he chuckle thankful for the change in topic “no, being a nerd in junior high sitting next to the hottest girl in school taught me that” he said as she was in a fit of laughter “anyway” he said trying to move on through subjects again “aren't you needed at Phoenix?” he asked as she shook her head “Matty spoke to your Doctor who said you needed someone to keep an eye on you just in case” she said as Mac simply muttered “busted” as she nodded “did you really think Matty wouldn't check” she said as Mac sat upright “but Matty doesn't have access to my current medical record?” he said “because it isn't updated yet” he added as Riley puffs her cheeks before blowing out the air and tapping on the wheel not looking at Mac “how long was it till you hacked my doctors tablet?” he asked as she shook her head “i merely located files that i could have legally got later anyway” she said as Mac Laugh as they pulled into his driveway.


	5. im in charge

Mac opened his door and got out of the car as he went to reach through the window to reach for his bag as Riley points him “uh, no” she said “you have to take it easy” she said as he rolled his eyes and stood back up again as Riley picked up the bag “i'm not completely useless” he said as she slung the bag over her shoulder “you still haven't got it yet?” she said as she opened the front door “till your back to a hundred percent i'm in charge” she said as Mac sighed and walked through the door as he looked at her “you realise you can't watch me twenty four seven right?” he said as she smirked “you just watch me” she said as she closed the door behind herself. 

As they got into Mac’s house he looked around “where’s Bozer?” he asked as she shrugged “Matty has him doing some prosthetics for a team deployment” she said as Mac knitted his eyebrows “i didn't realise he still did that” Mac said as he sat on the sofa and Riley went to the fridge and opened it “yeah it seems he only does it when Matty needs the best” she said as she closed the fridge door with her butt holding a beer in each hand. She sat next to Mac as she handed him a beer as he twisted the cap off and looked at Riley “you haven't been sleeping have you?” he asked as she took a long drink from her beer “it's nothing” she said as he looked at her “come on Riley” he said as he put his hand on her leg “talk to me” he said as she shrugged “it's the nightmare again” she said as Mac nodded “it was your first kill” he said “and he almost killed you” he added “you wouldn't be human is you weren't affected by it” he said as he took a drink from his bottle “but it doesn't affect you and Jack” she said as he shrugged “when we started we we're in a war zone” he said referring to the first time he and Jack meant “we had no real choice, we had to keep moving forward or we wouldn't make it back” he said as he looked at his bottle “but Jack knew i had his back and i knew he had mine and that helped” he said as he looked at her “and we both have your back Riley” he said as he looked her in the eye “i have your back” he said as she smiled faintly “do you ever wonder though?” she asked “how many people you've killed” she said as Mac seemed to momentarily tense his jaw “i try not to think about it” Mac said as he leaned back on the sofa “the only thing i care about when we get sent out is completing the mission and keeping you...i mean the team safe” he said as he coughed and took a sip of beer “well now it looks like i'm taking care of you” Riley said as Mac nodded “apparently so” he said as he looked at the sling “unless…” he said as Riley hit him in the leg “can't you just turn off that mind of yours off for a couple days?” she asked as he shrugged and finished his beer “if i knew how to do that i wouldn't have a makeshift snow machine on the roof” he said as Riley smiled remembering the time Mac made it snow for her “let's just watch TV without you turning it into a F1 race car ok?” she said as she picked up the controls as he stood up “sure thing” he said as he patted her leg and walked towards the kitchen to get more beers.


	6. blame and guilt

Author note : this part takes place after ‘war room + ship’ where Mac blames himself for Zoe’s death and it's been a month since Mac being shot so Mac blames the sling for making his body to slow when leading Zoe through how to close the door.  
\---------

“Mac…” Matty said as Mac sits with his back against the back wall off the war room with all the parts scattered around him “this isn't on you” she said as Mac shook his head “she’s dead Matty” he said as he looked up at her “what's the point of being a agent if i can't save people” he said “what's the point of what i can do if i can't help people” he finished as he put his head against the wall as Matty just shook her head “Mac i knew the chances of you being able to save them was slim, your still in recovery, but you saved all of the students” she said as he stood up and shook his head “it isn’t enough Matty, i wasn't enough” he said as he walked out of the war room, past Riley who had been leaning against the door as Matty looked at her and she nodded “i’ll keep an eye on him Matty” she said as Matty nodded and Riley walked out following Mac.

As Riley got into the parking lot she noticed Mac was sitting on the floor in front of his car with his back against the bumper just staring at the wall as Riley walked close “it's no good Riley” he said as she sat next to him “what's not good?” she asked as he looked at her “the day i got out of the hospital you asked if i could turn it off” he said as he turned his pocket knife over in his hand “paper clips…” he said slowly as he screamed in frustration as he stood up and and threw his knife as it hit against the wall and fell to the ground “woah Mac” Riley said as she stood up and placed a hand on his chest “breath” she said as he looked at her and took a couple deep breaths and Riley could feel his heart racing “is we used two paper clips instead of the wires then and used it straight from the battery it could of worked” he said as Riley put his free hand on the other side of his face and brought him to look at her “don't torture yourself like that” she said as he seemed to lean into her hand “if i'd of just had more time” he said as she nodded “Zoe didn't blame you, no one blames you” she said as he closed his eyes and walked to the driver side of the car “i'm driving” Riley said softly, she didn't think Mac was in the right mind. She walked over to Macs pocket knife and picked it up as Mac got into the passenger side seat and she walked over and got into the driver's side.

They pulled into Mac’s place and Mac walked onto his deck as Riley walked to the fridge and and pulled out a case of beers before going to join him on the deck as she sat next to his as he watched the empty fire pit. “Mac?” she asked as he looked at her, he had tears in his eyes but he wasn't crying, and smiled “yeah?” he replied “the night we got back from the hospital you said you had my back” she said as she placed her hand on his leg “you know i have yours too” she said as he nodded “yeah i know” he said as he gave her his signature smile which made her heart flutter. “So talk to me” she said as Mac shook his head “give it a couple beers and then” he said as he opened the first beer “maybe” he said as he took a large drink almost downing the bottle “even before my dad taught me i made those connections” he said “when i was three my mask on my toy boat broke and i fixed it with a triangle piece of newspaper two pencils and a rubber band” he said as he smiled “my mum found it cute” he said as he smiled and wiped his eyes “and my dad realised that i could do what he could, make treasure out of trash” he said as she smiled “so it is a superpower” she said as he laughed “maybe” he said shrugging “when i was eight and i realised that i was the only one in school, students or teachers, who could do what i could” he continued “and it was great went from high school to MIT” he said as he smiled at the memories “it was like the one part of my life that was going perfectly” he said “even when my mum died and my dad left i still had my intelligence and my ability to apply it” he said as started another beer “but then one of my grandfather's war buddies died” he said as Riley nodded “that's the reason you joint the army” she said as he nodded “i realised that my skills could be put towards saving lives” he said as he shrugged “then i got deployed” he said as he shook his head “and on the first day i was called out to a car bomb” he said as he looked at her “it was a military jeep filled with soldiers, the doors were the trigger along with any attempt to remove or break the windows” he said as she looked at him “you've never told me this story” she said as he nodded and took a drink “i've never told anyone this story” he said “anyway i got there and after 2 hours of work i made a small device and jumper cables and killed both batteries in the jeep which was what the bomb was using to power itself” he said as she nodded “no power no explosion” she said as he nodded “in 2 hours i used my skills to save five lives” he said as he smiled “and it was the best feeling in the world three of them are at home right now with their families” he said as he added “and one is back overseas again for his third tour” he added as Riley looked at him “but… that only makes four” she said as he nodded “two days after Sargent Charles Reyes was killed by an IED while on a rescue op trying to save over a dozen captured Marines” he said as he shook his head “why didn't you tell anyone?” she asked as he looked back at the fire pit “the IED was in my sector” he said “i'd already defused twelve bombs and i was running behind” he said as she scooted over so she was sitting right next to him with their arms touching as she put her head on his shoulder “if i was on time i would've of already defused that bomb and he would've still be alive” he said as she shook her head which made her nuzzle more into his shoulder “you deactivated 12 bombs you save lives each and every time, it wasn't your fault Mac” she said as he shook his head “and that feeling as the worst feeling in the world” he said as she nodded “and you felt that feeling again tonight” she said as he nodded “it wasn't your fault then, and it wasn't your fault now” she said as she sat up and looked him in the eye “you try your hardest to save everyone's life all the time” she said as he just looked at the fire pit “but it's not possible Mac” she said as she looked into his eyes “you are one of the smartest people i've ever met” she said as he smiled at her “and you have a great gift Mac” she added as she put her hand on his cheek “but you don't have super powers” she said “and you can't save everyone” she said as she leaned forward and their foreheads touch “we save who we can Mac, just promise me you won't lose yourself along the way” she said as he nodded. Then she surprised them both as she kissed him.


	7. fire pit

The kiss felt like lightning, like a thousands words that went unsaid all erupted at once. This feeling fleeted fast as the front door opened and they heard Jacks voice “Mac?” he yelled through the house as Riley and Mac broke away from each other and Riley slid away a bit from Mac as he coughed to clear his throat “on the deck” he yelled back as they heard Jack’s boots make their way up the steps “hey Jack” Mac as he sat between Riley and Mac as he looked at Mac “you ok?” he asked as Mac looked at Jack then realised what he was talking about “Matty told you” he said as Jack nodded and Mac put his hand on Jack’s shoulder “sorry to tell you but Riley already gave me your speech” he said as Jack looked at Riley then back at Mac “oh so you’re ok?” he asked as Mac shrugged then looked at Riley “better than i thought i'd be” he said as he looked back at Jack and handed him a beer “plus this helps” he said as Jack smirked “good to see my boys doing ok” he said as he took a drink and looked between Riley and Mac again as Riley coughed “i'm gonna get going” she said as she stood up and Mac nodded “goodnight Riley” he said as she nodded “see you tomorrow Jack” Riley said as Jack nodded “see you then Riley” he said as she walked off and they heard the front door go as Jack looked at Mac “so your ok?” he asked as Mac shrugged “i know how hard you take it when you lose someone” Jack said as Mac nodded “so why are you smiling so much?” he asked as Mac realised that he was ,in fact, smiling “so it finally happened” Jack said as Mac squinted at him “what?” he asked as Jack smirked “you and Riley” he said as Mac scoffed “what?” he asked again as Jack shook his head “oh please ever since day one you two have been getting closer together” he said “and ever since you got shot, the most recent time, she’s been more worried about you than i have” he said as he added “and i didn't think that was possible” he added as Mac chuckled “but you and Riley always had a thing” Jack said as he looked at Mac “even if you didn't see it everyone else sure did” he said as Mac nodded his head “that's why Matty gave Riley the week off when i got out of hospital” he said as Jack nodded “and why she sent Riley to talk to you tonight” Jack added as Mac chuckled “so are me and Riley the only ones not to know” he asked as Jack shrugged “i think Bozer is clueless as well if that helps” Jack said as Mac just smirked and shook his head as Jack nodded “that right Mac, you aint the only genius on the team” he said Mac stood up smiling “well this genius had a hospital appointment in the morning so feel free to lock up on your way out” Mac said as he walked towards the patio stairs and Jack just smiled and shook his head “you take care of her boy wonder” he muttered as Mac looked back half way through the “what was that?” Mac asked as Jack just waved him off “nothing dude just talking to myself” he said as Mac nodded “sure” he said as he went down the steps leaving Jack on the patio smiling to himself.


	8. back to work

Mac was back in great shape, but Matty wasn't letting him come back because the doctors said he couldn't of passibly healed and needed at least another week. Mac still drove to the phoenix every day so if an emergency occurs he could at least lend his knowledge till he was allowed back in the field.

Matty was currently watching a tac team trying to secure an unknown package 123 miles inside the russian border in a small village which was taken over by a rogue Russian kill team. “Me and Jack could of done this op” Mac said sa he was sitting on a chair opposite Riley who was typing on her keypad as Matty looked at him “we're waiting for the jet to take Jack as back up if needed” she said as Mac shook his head “this is at least 200 armed mercenaries no way i'm letting Jack go without me” Mac said firmly as Matty just looked at him “this conversation doesn't matter because the tac team will achieve the objective” she said as the speakers turned on “director we're approaching the objective” the voice said over coms as Matty pressed a button on a screen “confirmed you are clear for objective” she replied as a small explosion breaking the locks came through the monitors as they stormed into the building believe to contain the weapon as as Mac stood up and walked towards the screen as his eyes widened. The room was full of cases of white power as Matty knitter her eyebrows “is that cocaine?” she asked as Mac shook his head “no this is way way way worse” he said as he pointed to a sign in the corner of the room and looked at Matty “you need to extract your team now” he said “what is it Mac?” she asked as Mac pointed out two other canisters “these canisters are used in the production of most biochemical agents but this symbol means one thing” he said as he looked at her “this whole building is full of Anthrax” he said as she looked at him “Mac are you sure?” she asked as he nodded “we need a new plan because if any of that gets out, we're talking about millions dead” he said as she opened the com channel “pull back, get to X” she said as the reply was “confirmed” as the team pulled back. “How do they have so much?” Matty asked as Mac shook his head “there isn't a cache in the world with that much” he replied as he looked at Riley “can you find out if any has gone missing from any research centers” he asked “if we can't get hold of it the best chance we have is to known the exact strain we're dealing with” he said as walked away from the monitors “so what's the plan” Matty asked as Mac walked towards the door “me and Jack are going to Russia” he answered as he walked out.


	9. jet

As Mac walked out of the door he heard a voice behind him “hey, woah, wait up” the voice said as Mac stopped and Riley jog to get in front of him “are you sure about this?” she asked as he looked at her “this could theoretically kill hundreds of millions of people” he said as she nodded “then i'm going with you” she said as Mac shook his head and quickly said “no” as he took a breath “this is a covert op with a quick in and out plan” he said as she raised an eyebrow “really” she asked as Mac walked past her “why don't i believe you” she said as he stopped “what don't trust me?” he asked as he turned and she shook her head “in the field there's no one i trust more” she said as she walked close to him “but when your emotions are clouding your mind you have a tendency to get a bit protective” she said as he looked at her “what?” he asked as she shrugged “you got shot for Nikki then when she came back you trusted her without much argument, you took three bullets for me and now your side lining me from a potential world ending event” she said as he looked at her “that's not what this is about” he said as he opened the door behind him “we’ll talk about it after i get back” he said as he walked away. 

As he and Jack reached the jet Jack was trying to talk to Mac but he was distracted which worried Jack a lot. Last time Mac was distracted on a job it almost got them both killed “do you think i'm being protective of Riley?” Mac asked as they sat in the jet as Jack didn't even hesitate before saying “yes” as Mac looked at him and Jack laughed “dude you didn't let her come on this op because it was dangerous” Jack said “every op we are on is dangerous” he said as Mac looked at him “would you rather she was here?” Mac asked as Jack shook his head “oh hell no brother, this is a dance with the devil i want her as far away as possible” he said as Mac nodded “exactly” he said as Jack shook his head “just promise when we get back you will talk to her about this whole relationship” he said as Mac looked at him “we aren't in a relation…” he started as Jack laughed “oh come on dude you are everything short of dating” he said as Mac just shook his head “let's talk after the op ok Jack?” he asked as Jack just smirked and nodded “sure thing Mac” Jack said as they went the rest of the plane ride in silence.

As they landed Mac and Jack put on their coms and Jack equipped his guns as Mac got off the plane, they were on a old and out of the way airfield if it could even be called that anymore. As soon as Jack got off the jet took off again, Matty had provided a time and location for exvil which was a bit faster than a private jet. They were roughly 5 miles from the small village and they would've have to hike through the wood to reach it, so Mac slung his bag filled with vitals, food, water and random things Mac could make use of later as they set off


	10. stowaway

Mac and Jack had made it roughly a mile before they stopped to look at each other “you realise what's back there?” Mac asked as Jack nodded “I picked up on it half a mile back what about you?” he asked as Mac shrugged “about the same” he agreed as they both turned around “some on out” Jack called as, from behind a tree, Riley popped out as Mac scowled “i told you to wait back at the phoenix” he stated as she shrugged and walked up to them “weird i cant remember when you became the new Matty” she rhetoric as Mac just pointed back the way they came “go back that way mile and wait till we come back” he ordered as she just walked straight up to him as she kissed his cheek “thats not happening” she replied as she walked past as Mac was a bit too surprised to reply and Jack just chuckled “not in a relationship” he mimicked in his Mac voice as Mac looked at him “you should be on my side” he remarked as Jack shrugged “she’s here now, rather have her where i can see her” he responded as he drew his gun as Mac realised he was outvoted and he walked onwards as Jack followed behind smirking.

“What was Jack talking about earlier?” Riley asked after they covered another two miles or so and she felt it safe to talk to Mac again as he shook his head “nothing” he replied calmly “really?” she asked “cause i was on the plane” she added as he nodded “then i guess you know” he noted as she shrugged “i know what Jack thinks” she said as she nudged him with his shoulder “not what you think” she added as Mac nodded slowly as he looked around then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her as he pressed her up against a tree as Riley was shocked to say the least as she went to speak but Mac placed his hand over her mouth as he placed a finger on his lips then Riley realised that Jack was behind a tree as well as Mac leaned in and whispered in her ear “four men party, quarter of a mile away” he whispered as she felt the warmth of his breathe on her neck as she whispered back “then why are you whispering so close?” she asked back as he went red and stood back a step still making sure he couldn't be spotted by the patrolas she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back forward again so they pressed together “wasn't complaining” she whispered again as Jack reached them “time and place” he muttered as Riley just chuckled and let go of a very bright red Mac.


End file.
